Fae Ninjago AU
by samdragon57
Summary: For generations, humans and fae folk have lived peacefully with one another under the protection of two dragon brothers. But after a tragic event, humans don't trust the fae anymore. Now Wu, the remaining dragon, must rally a group of young fae together to protect Ninjago and to re-establish trust with mankind. (Series of short stories based off my AU. Now playing: The Automaton)
1. Fae Ninjago Overview

**A/N: Hey y'all! It's been quite a long while since I've uploaded anything to the site. Just haven't had much inspiration for anything or free time outside of college and work. (I'm also selling art commissions if anyone who knows my DA account is interested...) Anyways, I finally watched season 11 of Ninjago and remembered the Fae Ninjago AU I came up with in 2017. I had already written three parts of a short story for it and shared it in other places like Amino. But now I plan to finish that one and start on some others and share them here.**

**Each short story will focus on one of the ninja and how they have had to adapt to the world of this AU. This first chapter is just a general overview of the AU. If anyone wants to write a story of their own based on my AU, go ahead! I'd love to see what other people come up with.**

**Part one of The Automaton will be uploaded Thursday the 14th and the next part the next Thursday. I hope to keep a consistent upload schedule but there may be pauses in between weeks. College takes up a lot of my time, after all. Anyways, sorry for the long message and I hope you all enjoy this series of short stories! All constructive criticism is welcome!**

**General Info**

The land of Ninjago has been a peaceful home for both humans and fae, magical creatures of myth and legend. All were protected under the dragon brothers Wu and Garmadon, until Garmadon was struck by a curse and was turned evil. Wu barely managed to seal away his brother but it was already too late.

The black dragon had caused much damage to the land and instilled fear in the hearts of humans. Humans no longer trusted fae and forced them to wear spells called Glamours, which suppressed their abilities and forced them to live like humans.

Years have passed and many groups of fae, such as the Serpentine and others, refuse to follow these rules and attack human cities in their rage. The remaining dragon Wu wishes to rekindle the pact between the various races of Ninjago as well as protect the innocent from attacks. He makes it his goal to recruit a number of young men and women fae folk and train them to defend the people.

**Character**

Wu

The eldest of the two dragon brothers, Wu is a white and gold imperial dragon. His great age has allowed him to gain an ancient wisdom of the world and the people in it. He very much enjoys the company of others, especially over a cup of green tea. Even after the destruction wrought by his brother, many people see Wu as a benevolent being and often consult with him on worldly affairs. Wu is a welcoming soul but often finds it hard to connect with newer generations, such as his nephew Lloyd. He hopes to put fae in a better light with his efforts in training his ninja.

Kai and Nya

Both Kai and Nya were born from elemental type fae parents. Kai is a fiery pheonix while Nya is an elegant water nymph. They lived in a small village that was very open and accepting of fae folk. When their parents suddenly disappeared one day, the village took it upon themselves to raise the two right. Kai managed to snag an apprenticeship with the local blacksmith while Nya used her abilities to help the farmers grow their fields. Kai refused to join Wu's team until Nya was kidnapped by another village that wished to use her powers. Of course, by the time they showed up, Nya had already freed herself. Wu then accepted both into the group.

Cole

Cole's father Lou is human and never knew his wife was a fae until she gave birth to their son. At first, he felt betrayed and almost disgusted, as he was not a fan of the fae. But Cole's mother died in labor and Lou couldn't bring himself to abandon his only son. Cole, a gargoyle, grew up trying to prove to his father that he is the son Lou always wanted. Being a gargoyle, Cole has incredible strength and a great attunement to nature. However, he's just not near agile enough to be a dancer/performer like his father. Cole knows very little about his people as he never had another gargoyle role model he could talk with. He agrees to join Wu's group so as to make a connection with other fae folk and find his own place in the world.

Jay

Jay grew up never knowing he was of fae decent until Wu came to recruit him. Ed and Edna adopted Jay in order to help hide him from poachers. Jay is a raiju, a Japanese storm spirit that takes on a wolf or fox-like form made of lightning. Raijus were hunted almost to extinction due to their bodies producing enough electrical energy to power large cities almost indefinitely. Jay was always required to wear a bracelet Glamour, even when he slept. While he never questioned it, Jay always wondered why he could do things like get shocked from his inventions yet retain no damage from it. His whole world was shattered when Wu told Jay about his true heritage. After a talk with his parents and accepting his true identity, Jay joined Wu to learn about fae culture and get better acquainted with others like him.

Zane

Even among fae, Zane is a bit of an odd case. Zane is an automaton, a robot powered by magic and a human soul. Dr. Julian had created Zane in an attempt to resurrect his son Icarus, who died in a lab explosion. But after placing Icarus' soul in Zane, Julian realized that Zane shared none of his son's memories. Rather than scrap him, Dr. Julian raised Zane and tried to teach him how to become his own person. Zane never learned the truth about his creation until after Julian passed away. Since then, Zane traveled the world, contemplating his own existence and identity. Word got to Wu about a seemingly un-ageing man that traveled around and he decided to investigate. The dragon discovered that Zane harbored a talent for casting spells like a mage. He took the automaton in and taught him how to harness that power. Zane was the first one that Wu recruited.

Lloyd

Growing up, Lloyd was feared by others. It was no secret who his father was and he never liked wearing the glamour to hide his true appearance. His mother Misako being a witch, Lloyd was born half human and half dragon. He looks mostly human sporting a long tail, a pair of wings, and patches of scales on his body. When he was young, Lloyd's scales were a deep green, almost black. That paired with his general appearance made people believe he was cursed and evil like his father. Lloyd was treated with fear and anger, which fostered a rebellious streak in him.

As he got older, Lloyd's mother decided she couldn't be the role model he needed and asked Wu to train him. Wu of course agreed and took in his nephew, trying to teach him about dragon culture and the importance of using his powers wisely. Lloyd was a stubborn child, rarely listening to what Wu had to say. But over time, he grew to love his uncle and appreciate his patience in raising the bratty child. Lloyd returned to his rebellious ways when Wu took in the others, believing he was being replaced. Yet it took nearly no time at all for him to see the others as older siblings and accept them as his new family.

As he got older, Lloyd's scales began to brighten to an emerald green. After a growth spurt, his scales changed again and now have a golden sheen.

**Side Characters**

Dareth - Satyr, a Greek creature with the top half of a man and the bottom half of a goat.

Ronin - Kitsune, a mischievous Japanese fox spirit with the power to cast illusions

Misako - Witch, follows the path of light and uses herbal remedies to help the sick and poor

Serpentine - Naga, snake people from Indonesian culture. Basically the same as they already are


	2. The Automaton part 1

**A/N: Eyyy it's Thursday! Or as I like to call it, Thursday! Jokes aside, here's part one of The Automaton. This part is pretty short compared to the others so I almost combined it with part 2. But in the end, I decided not to do that in order to give myself more of a buffer for writing the next stories. Part 2 will come out Thursday the 21st. I'll be skipping the week after that as I'll be spending Thanksgiving with my family. I hope you enjoy The Automaton!**

**And thanks for the review Bookkeeper2004! Honestly I'm very excited too. Again, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Zane tugged on the sleeve of his pure white turtleneck over the joint of his wrist. The false skin his creator had grafted over his hands ended about there and he hated when the fabric caught on it. It wasn't that he could feel it, but it left him irritated nonetheless.

From the counter behind him, Zane grabbed the silver tray laden with food and entered his creator's workshop. Opening the door released an abundance of sound that crashed into his sensors like a wave. He had always found that comforting, knowing he could listen to and interact with the world around him. It made him feel somewhat whole, complete. Dr. Julian said he wasn't quite finished with Zane, what with only having false skin over his hands and head. The automaton couldn't wait for when he was finished and could finally walk among humans for the first time.

Inside, Zane found Dr. Julian hard at work on the water heater. Birchwood forest was cold all year 'round with winter being the harshest season. This year left a few pipes broken from frozen water. "Good morning creator, I made you breakfast." He set the tray on a bench next to the elderly man.

"Ah! Thank you Zane," the doctor beamed at him, the crow's feet at his eyes crinkled up at maximum crinkle. Then the smallest of frowns disrupted the joy he showed. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Six hundred and eighty thr-"

"Figure of speech," he interrupted with a slight chuckle. "You don't actually need to count that."

Zane let put a gentle "Oh," and looked down at the ground.

Dr. Julian turned off the machine he had been using, cutting off a cacophony of noise, and set the silver tray in his lap. "I'm not angry with you Zane." He reached out and grabbed the automaton by the hand with both of his. Zane's sensors slightly buzzed confirming the doctor was squeezing his hand in gentle comfort. "Yes, I may have created you from scrap metal and wires, but you are my son. It's only fitting you call me father."

Zane nodded. "Yes, father." The doctor had requested this from him many times before yet the word 'father' still seemed so foreign to him. The very concept was still something he had to wrap his head around. What is a father to a being not of flesh but 'scrap metal and wires'? In either case, it made him happy to see his creator happy and calling him father filled the old man most with joy.

Dr. Julian patted Zane's hand. "Good! Now then, after breakfast, I have to go to town for a bit. We seem to be low on supplies again and I need more fuel to restart the burners. By the way I may need your help to-"

"Can I come with you?" Zane blurted out. His eyes went wide and he stepped back. Zane never interrupted his creator. Why had he done so now?

But wasn't angry, only gave him a small, sad smile. "Maybe someday, but not today." He bit into a piece of toast with jam slathered on. "You're not ready yet."

"But crea-, father, you have been telling me this for the past four months three days six hours and forty-five minutes! If I am not ready now, when will I ever be?"

"Patience, my son," Dr. Julian set the tray aside on his cluttered work table and stood up. The little man barely stood halfway at Zane's incredible height. "I'm gathering more materials to finish your skin. Once we can cover you sufficiently, I promise to take you with me."

With that, Dr. Julian walked up the steps out of his workshop and into the main living area of their abode. Zane heard a jingle of keys and the movement of fabric as the doctor grabbed his coat by the front door. "I'll be back before you know it!" Not likely, as Zane's sensors were fine tuned to hear the approaching footsteps of potential intruders from miles away. The front door slammed shut and Zane listened to his creator's boots crunch through the snow outside. Still in the workshop, Zane lifted the lid on the silver tray to check the food underneath. There was still a plate heaped with scrambled eggs and various fruits. Zane absentmindedly ate a strawberry even though he didn't require the nutrients, and carried the tray back to the kitchen. Father could finish eating when he got back.


	3. The Automaton part 2

**A/N: When I first wrote this part, I did it for a contest on a writing amino. We were given the prompt Petrichor, and we could do whatever we wanted with it. Petrichor is what you call the smell of the earth after a rainfall. While I didn't use the word itself, petrichor is still involved in the plot.**

**I hope y'all enjoy this whole part. :) Just a reminder that there will not be an update next week because of Thanksgiving. Part 3 will come out Dec. 5th. See y'all then!**

**Bookeeper2004: Ahh thanks! That really means a lot to me.**

* * *

The automaton pulled his freshly cleaned sweater over his head. His skin now reached from his hands to about his elbows, and covered his neck and head. The slightly warm fabric brushed against his skin, his sensors buzzing at the soft touch. Zane decided he liked soft.

"Ready to go!?" Dr. Julian called from another room. Zane shouted an affirmative before leaving his room. He sometimes reflected on the fact that he didn't require a room or most things that came with it. A bed sat nestled against the back wall, not that he ever used it. An oaken desk sat beside the bed, laden with notebooks from Zane's early days of awareness. He had liked keeping records of everything he learned. Then he had discovered it was much easier to record everything in a second memory bank in his hard drive. It cost less paper too. Other than those items of furniture and a few pine cones and leaves collected from the forest, Zane's room was quite bare. And this suited him just fine.

Zane met Dr. Julian at the front door. The doctor handed him a leather shoulder bag and carried a small bag of his own. Together they exited the secret laboratory and into an overcast summer afternoon. Zane waited as his father locked the door of the tree-shaped entrance and looked to the dark clouds above. "Should I grab an umbrella before we leave?"

"Don't bother." The doctor waved him off and started walking along a trail. "A little rain never hurt anybody." Zane was a bit perplexed by such an answer. He was tempted to add that his creator could be prone to a cold or similar disease. However he knew an argument on the subject was useless and instead followed Julian out of the forest.

The secret lab was expertly hidden in the woods which allowed it to be built closer to the nearest village than one would have believed. They arrived through the front gates within a few minutes and headed straight to a large street. Stalls and vendors lined either side of the road and people gathered around performers singing or dancing on the cobblestone. Zane marveled at all of it; the multitude of people, the smell of fresh produce, the beautiful array of colors that decorated the area. Dr. Julian had to nudge Zane out of the way of a horse drawn cart at one point.

"This way." He guided Zane off to the side. "Here." The inventor handed a small bag of some weight to his creation. Zane mentally noted the bag weighed exactly 3.78 ounces.

"What is this?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Ah just a little gift." Dr. Julian smiled that well-worn, wrinkle inducing smile. "Buy whatever you want. It is your first day experiencing society, after all."

Zane's eyes widened and he looked into the bag to see a collection of platinum and silver coins, the currency of the town. "But father, where did you get this?"

"I have a small fortune saved up." He winked. "How else am I supposed to pay for my inventions?"

He pointed towards the center of the town where the market road crossed with another. "See the fountain over there? We'll meet back there in a few hours."

"Meet up in wha?" Zane nearly jumped and his voice pitched higher. "Am I not to accompany you?"

The doctor placed his hands firmly on his boy's shoulders. "It's about time you had a taste of independence, my son."

And with that, he patted Zane and left the bewildered being without another word.

For the next several hours, Zane walked around and explored the town. He watched a blacksmith at work on the forge, a baker kneading dough, and children playing in the street. He bought bread from the baker and shared it with the children. From the forge he bought a simple pendant of a hawk on a silver chain. After that, he bought some ingredients for a simple stew he could make for dinner that night.

Zane walked about, greeting as many people as he could before the day was through. It didn't come as a surprise when light droplets of rain splashed off his face and hands. Zane had never felt rain before. Sensors under his exposed skin tingled as each drop hit him. He closed his eyes and let the rain fall over him.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there but he didn't move until a lady tapped his shoulder and asked if he was okay. The mechanical man replied he was fine and headed to the fountain. There he found Dr. Julian sitting on a bench, a brand new red and yellow umbrella in hand. The old man perked up when he saw Zane approach. "You were right!" He got up and jogged over to him. "We should've brought an umbrella. Then I wouldn't have had to buy one."

Zane smiled. "I could have told you that."

"Oh, don't make fun of an old fool. Let's head home." Dr. Julian tried to lift the umbrella high enough for Zane to stand under but he was too tall. In the end, the blonde ended up holding the umbrella for the both of them.

The rain had stopped by the time they got home. The forest was completely encompassed by a fresh, earthy scent. Zane breathed it in, his processors whirring. He would have to ask father the name of this scent so that he could replicate it someday.


	4. The Automaton part 3

**A/N: AH HECK I FORGOT!**

**Sorry y'all about posting up a day late. My finals are technically next week, but most of my professors thought it was a good idea to have all the final projects the week before. And by most professors, I mean all hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

**So here's part 3 of The Automaton finally. Thanks y'all for your patience btw! I'm going to have to skip next week for posting part 4 though a I still have a couple finals and I'm still writing it up. Part 4 is actually coming out quite a bit longer than I had originally planned so I may either keep it as one long part, or break it into two. Either way, expect part 4 on the 19th. Thanks for reading y'all!**

**Oh! I also wrote this one based on a prompt as well. The prompt was snowflake. While most everyone one else wrote a fluff piece about playing in the snow..._I did not_.**

**Bookkeeper2004: edcftvgbhnjmxrdcfvgbhnj _I mean, you're not wrong..._**

* * *

Zane lay on his bed, the silver chain of a necklace and hawk pendent entwined in his fingers. His window curtains were closed to the blindingly bright world outside. His desk lamp, the only source of light in the room, cast a yellow tint over everything. It made even his snow-white bed sheets glow with warmth.

Snow.

Something Zane often found comfort in now set a hard lump in his throat. It was because of the snow and the cold that his father, Dr. Julien, was currently bedridden with a fever. Just 20 minutes ago, Zane had made sure the doctor was settled for a long rest. The old man had continuously dismissed his son's advice and had worked himself to the bone in his lab. Zane had found him there, collapsed on the hard floor with trouble breathing. The mechanical man had easily hoisted his frail father and carried him to his own room.

The ash white skin and gaunt face of the man haunted Zane even still. He had heard about a thing called death before. Early on, it was an invisible force that didn't actually exist, only in the mind of certain townsfolk. But he had asked questions and learned more. It was true that death could never truly touch Zane. Yet his father could still be taken away by death, which was the whole reason he feared it so.

Zane quickly got up and replaced his necklace around his neck. Such negative thoughts wouldn't help. He needed a distraction, something that would assist both Dr. Julian and himself in this situation. As he so often found solace in the task, Zane entered the kitchen and set about making a meal.

The fridge was nearly bare except a few vegetables and a bag of leftover chicken meat. He grabbed these items and a large pot and set about making a chicken soup for his father. Hopefully the warm comfort food would improve the old man's fragile state.

Four carrots, three celery sticks, and about half a pound of poultry were sliced, diced, and added to the boiling pot of water. Zane hummed a tune and leaned against the counter while waiting for the soup to simmer. He wished he knew the words to the song, as he'd heard Dr. Julian hum it several times as well. But when he has asked for the lyrics, the Doctor had given him a sad look before confessing he had forgotten a long time ago. Such is the way for all mortal life as time continues to pass.

Could that happen to him? Would Zane also begin to forget past memories as time marched forward? Would he forget his father?

_Would father forget him?_

Zane flinched when the water boiled over out of the pot, popping and sizzling on the stove. He reached forward and moved the pot from the hot stove before turning it off.

He hadn't realized his breathing had stopped. While it wasn't required for him, the familiar motion of air circulating through his chest brought a comfort to him. It made him feel closer to being human in function. Zane greedily took in a deep breath, feeling his chest expand with the motion.

He decided he needed to stay away from thoughts like that, at least until father got better.

The Automaton reached up into the cupboards for a bowl and a dinner tray. He filled the bowl with soup and added a cup of hot cocoa for good measure. Carefully, he carried the tray -at a perfectly horizontal angle no less- to his father's room. Zane pressed an ear against the door. He could hear slow breathing interrupted by a coughing fit. If the old man wasn't awake before, he was now.

Zane balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door just a crack. "Father? Are you hungry?"

"Ah, my son. Come on in!" He smiled brightly.

Zane entered the room and tried not to think about how dark the bags under his father's eyes were, or how prominent his cheekbones now seemed. As he placed the tray in the man's lap, he looked only at his steel grey eyes. "I made some soup for you. It may still be a little hot so please be careful."

"Oh, stop worrying about me. I'm a full grown man and I can take care of myself." Dr. Julian patted Zane's hand. His son couldn't help but notice how delicate the touch was, like a snowflake barely grazing the surface of his skin.

"Telling me not to worry will not stop me from doing so." Zane replied quietly.

"Ooh hot coco!" Dr. Julian reached for the warm beverage, entirely ignorant of Zane's response. He took a slow sip before hacking violently. Zane took the cup from his hands to keep the hot drink from sloshing onto the bed sheets.

"I told you to be careful."  
"You said that _cough _about the soup! _Hack cough!_ Not the coco." He tried to laugh through the coughing fit but it was lost through the wheezing of his lungs. Zane lightly patted his father on the back. He didn't know if it actually helped, only doing as he'd seen the same action from the people in the nearby village.

The coughing slowly subsided and Julian nodded to his son. "Thank you, Zane. I'll start feeling better as soon as I get some of this soup down my gullet!" He chuckled lightly and reached for the spoon.

Zane stayed by his side as he ate, silent and observant. It was all he knew he could do to help his father at that moment.

His fingers moved up to his neck and began to fidget with his silver chain necklace. The hawk pendent stared hungrily at the old man.


	5. The Automaton part 4

**A/N: Hey y'all I realize I'm a day late (and probably two days late in some time zones). I had a lot of difficulty in writing part 4 as it went in directions I hadn't really planned and went on much longer as well. Because of this, I'm splitting this in half and now working on a part 5. Expect it to come out the week after Christmas as things have gotten crazy here putting together last minute gifts and getting a temporary job. **

**Also! I'll be taking one word prompts for the next story to help get that brain juice flowing. This doesn't mean I'm gonna do oc inserts or anything. Y'all can just comment one, random (keep it pg please) word that I have to somehow incorporate. I'm hoping this will keep me from getting writer's block.**

**Thanks so much for your patience for this story and I hope you will all enjoy the coming ending and the next stories to come!**

** Bookkeeper2004: ;)**

**Trigger Warning: Death and funeral mention**

**Recommended song: Hello My Old Heart by the Oh Hellos**

* * *

Zane tugged the edge of his pale blue scarf up over his nose as he stepped outside the small store's doors. He gave one last wave to the shopkeeper inside before hoisting his bag of supplies over his shoulder and starting the trek back to the lab.

For the past week, Dr. Julien hadn't shown any signs of getting better. But at least he has not showed signs of getting any worse, Zane reminded himself. Since the inventor couldn't journey to the village in his bedridden state, it was tasked to Zane to bring home groceries. The large sum his father had saved up over the years was now running dangerously low. Before long, the metal man would have to seek out a job in the village to provide for the two of them. But with his synthetic skin still not completed, there were few jobs Zane could do without risk of exposure. His head, neck, hands and forearms were all disguised as human flesh. His torso and legs remained as nothing more than metal plating. It was better than nothing though when considering the complexity of wires and machinery underneath. Zane could easily pass for human with a long sleeved shirt and long pants. Although his preferred attire would seem out of place in the hot summers.

The Birchwood forest was still fairly cool in the summers so he didn't have to worry much about that. When Zane and his father finally explored further into the world though, that would prove more difficult.

Zane's boots crunched heavily through the thick snow. The snow flurries still hadn't let up, keeping the lab at freezing temperatures where the heating systems couldn't reach. As long as father stays to his room and the kitchen, he should be fine. The Automaton had caught the elderly inventor trying to sneak into his laboratory, the coldest room in the underground building, on numerous occasions already. The man seemed desperate to finish a 'gift' for Zane, which Zane could only guess was the rest of his skin covering. Deep in his heart, Zane was very eager for his father to finish him. Yet he knew to put his father's health before his own desires. He had all the patience in the world.

The wind began to pick up as he approached the metal doors. Zane braced his shoulder against the heavy door and pushed forward. Ice cracked around the door frame as Zane made his way inside. He hit the edge of his boots one at a time on the doorstep to dislodge the snow before closing the doors once more.

"Father!" He called out. "I am home!" Zane set the bag of supplies on the kitchen counter then set to the task of putting things away. He nearly tripped over the short stool placed by the sink. Zane smiled as he picked up the step stool and placed it out of the way. While he was tall enough to reach even the highest shelves, his father could barely scrape his fingertips on the cabinet doors. Often when the two put groceries away together, Zane would deal with anything that went high above. But Dr. Julien, stubborn as always, was determined to help with the high shelves as well. Of course in his current state, the doctor wasn't really allowed to engage in work that could overexert himself.

Zane finished his task and stood a moment, trying to decide what to do next. He was surprised and slightly concerned that his father hadn't come out of his room to greet him yet. Perhaps he was more tired than he let on this morning.

Zane placed a kettle on the stove and picked out a soothing chamomile tea. He placed the teabag in a rather large mug then finally took off his jacket and boots as he waited for the water to heat up. Exactly three minutes and 43 seconds later, Zane switched off the stove and poured the boiling water into the mug. A spoonful of honey and a pinch of sugar and he smiled. "Perfect."

He rolled up the sleeves of his turtle-neck up to his elbows, then gingerly picked up the mug at a perfectly lateral angle. As many times before, the Automaton didn't spill a single drop as he made his way to his father's room.

Gently, he knocked on the door as a warning before turning the handle. "Father, I made you some tea?" He pushed the door open with his back in order to keep the mug stable in his two hands. Zane smiled at his father as he-

Zane dropped the mug. Hot tea splashed up onto his bare, metal feet and soaked the legs of his pants. The mug shattered into pieces across the wooden floor.

Father is not breathing. Why is he not breathing?

He didn't know what to do. Zane froze entirely in place, all his joints seeming to lock up. Even his automatic breathing stopped. The only sound he could hear was the soft, barely audible hum of his own power source, and the howl of the cruel winter wind outside.

* * *

Three days later, a funeral was held in the village for the kind, old man known as Dr. Daedalus Julien. All the people gathered there were dressed in black, including Zane, although the suit he wore was borrowed from a friendly villager. The only splash of color during the event was in the variety of flowers everyone held, and the silver hawk pendant that rested around Zane's neck.

The priest said a few more words before looking to Zane. The Automaton swallowed back the words he so wanted to speak, but didn't trust himself to say. He simply nodded back to the priest, signalling for lowering the casket. One by one, the gathered villagers tossed their flowers into the grave. The last one fell from Zane's fingers, completing the last bouquet he'd give to his father.

A wake was held afterwards at someone's house. No one knew where the doctor's lab was hidden and Zane didn't feel comfortable revealing its location, so the villagers hosted it themselves. People mingled and talked with one another, discussing fond memories of the old man they came to know. A few tried to approach the son of the inventor. He stood quietly by the window, watching the snow fall outside.

Zane wasn't usually so silent. The villagers could fondly remember his first visit to town. How eager he was to introduce himself to everyone and everything. The strange young man even had tried to talk to various dogs that were on walks with their owners. They had chalked up his strange behavior to living in isolation with his father for so long. Zane's choice of silence now though had them very concerned.

Long before night fell, Zane excused himself from the wake. No one tried to stop him, only giving sympathetic glances as he passed people by.

* * *

For a few days, Zane wandered aimlessly about the laboratory. He didn't go outside, seeing no point in buying groceries when he technically didn't need to eat. The cold seeping in from the blizzard outside barely bothered him, yet he felt a strong urge to keep the heating on and stable.

He started for the back room with the heating unit once hearing it rattle and groan once more. But he stopped before opening the door. What was the point? It's not like he needed the heater to even be on.

But father needed it.

Zane took in a sharp breath at that unexpected thought. He had tried in vain to not think about his father and how much he missed him already. Last night, in an uncharacteristic tantrum, Zane had thrown the framed picture of the two of them at the wall. The frame had subsequently shattered - really, what else did he think would happen?- and Zane had instantly been overwhelmed with guilt. The picture now rested in the pocket of his sweatpants, neatly folded into a perfect little square.

The heater rattled once more, threatening to keel over entirely. Zane let out his held breath and entered the back room. If he didn't need the heat anymore, he could at least turn off the heater. It would both save electricity in the lab, and get rid of that infernal noise.

Zane reached up to flip the switch when he noticed an object slightly sticking out from the top of the heater. He tilted his head in curiosity and gently grabbed the object, a small leather bound journal. Had this always been here? All the shaking from the defunct machine must've dislodged the journal from its hiding place. Zane decided to leave the heater on for now as he exited back into the kitchen then to his room, journal in tow.

The automaton sat on his bed, the book in his lap. He could recognize the handwriting on the cover from none other than Dr. Julien himself. The metal man's first thought was maybe this was notes on his own creation. It would make sense that the doctor would eventually want Zane to find this in the case he may need repairs. Perhaps he also believed Zane could finish his skin coverings himself.

He wasn't ready to read this, not by a long shot. But Zane was desperate to find some connection to his father. Something more than an old photo or an empty home. It seemed he was able to find this journal right when he needed it most. He needed a direction, a path to continue on in now that his original purpose seemed lost. Zane's eyes desperately searched over the cover, searching the title for more meaning than 'An Inventor's Handbook'. He would just have to open the cover and read it to find the answers he sought.

Zane flipped open to the first page.

* * *

**Shameless plug: I'm also making character portrait commissions for the holiday season. If you wanna check that out, just look me up on Instagram for the info (username is samdragon57). Even just spreading the word seriously helps. Thanks again y'all and see ya next time!**


End file.
